1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Dziko la Malaŵi (A nice new world...)
Overview *Republic of Malawi\Malawi. Knickerland (jokingly). Towns and cities *Capital: Blantyre (2,225,275 ) *Largest city: Blantyre (2,225,275) *Other cities: Lilongwe (2,225,274), Chikwawa (1,175,575), Mzuzu and Nchalo (475,125). Language * Official: Chichewa 65%. * Other languages: Lomwe 32%, 1% Swahili and 1% Kikuyu. Religion: *main:70% Christians *Other religions: 25% as Muslim and 5% Animist Ethnic groups: * main: Chewa 65% *other: Lomwe 32%, 1% Swahili and 1% Kikuyu. *Demonym: Malawian. Knicker-maker (Jokingly) Government: * Socialist/African nationalist parliamentary constitutional democracy. *government: National Assembly *President: Hilda Maria Banda *Deputy President: Gladys Mary Nagilai *Prime Minister: Joyce Mary Mtila Population: * 22,575,000 (2450 est), 22,545,987 (2460 census), 22,589,000 (2470 est), 23,646,958 (2480 census), 24,550,000 (2490 est), 25,545,454 (2500 census). Other *Established: 0 *Independence: 0 *Currency: Malawian Kwacha, MWK *motto *anthem *flag The coastline is a sub-tropical savanna zone with a semi-desert interior, moving toward temperate grasslands in the foothills of the south western Gandhi Mountains. The west of the flat dingo peninsula has a tropical maritime climate. Contact with the outside world is minimal and what relations do exists are with San Salvador, Nairobi, Benin, Mobile, Gabon, Kigali and Ghana. Rudimentary industries are concentrated in the capital, Blantyre, which is located in the foothills of the forested Southern Mountain Range, which is south of the Ganges. They also spill over the border into Milano and southwestern Baari. Lilongwe and Mzuzu are the main ports and fishing towns, which are set on the coastline of the nation. Chikwawa lies equidistant Blantyre, Lilongwe and Mzuzu. Nchalo is 15 miles south of Chikwawa. The country is extremely rural and its highest points are the 12,545 ft Peak Mandela, 7500 ft Mount Pilar, 3500 ft Mount Githa and 3487 ft Mount Kenyetta on the south western border with San Salvador. Famine, drought and cyclones have devastated the nation on several occasions. History There was a severe Ebola plague in the 20s, 470s and 540s, that killed about 10% of the population each time. The was heavy rain induced flooding in 2350, which killed three people and injured another 53. The worst of the 12-day storm it hit Blantyre and the surrounding mountains. Trenton had a major Mafia problem between 2350 and 2450. They also heavily corrupted Gujarat and Malawi at this time, too. The mobsters are now largely out of business after the 2464-2471 purge by Trenton's legal authorities. 2455 and 2475 were very dry years and killed most plants leading to a major famine that killed 5000 people. Counties #Blantyre #Lilongwe #Chikwawa #Mzuzu #Nchalo Transport The roads are poor and Economy Fishing and coastal farming are the mainstays of the economy. The planning has been rather chaotic over the years and was corrupted between 2355 and 2455 by Trenton Mafiosi. It is a struggling and inefficient mix of industries making mostly agricultural tools and paper; along with subsistence farming in cattle, goats, millet, sorghum, and peanuts. The making and exporting of sand, gravel, stone, women's underwear, cassava and pineapples provides a modest overseas income. Farming and industry are still very basic and when harvests fail the state introduces rationing. Most aid comes from Benin, Mobile, Balkanska, Virginia and San Salvador. It is a very groggy, stagnant and often declining economy is prone to sharp price rises and a heavy reliance on farm and knicker-making subsidies. Power stations #Three wood (two closed) #One coal #One oil #Two solar (one planned) Overseas territories It has none. Education The mandatory schooling age is six to 11, but continues voluntarily to 15 if the family can spare their children to go school not help at work. Tax #Income tax 25% rich, 20% middle earners and 15% poor. #VAT 15%. #1.5% excise duty. #10% alcohol and tobacco duty. #10% customs duties. Armed forces The armed forces are a rag-tag militia of 10,000 (almost all are armed with either a pistol, sub-machine guns and/or a rifle) and are largely meant to only act as a domestic peacekeeping/civil defense force in time of crisis or invasion. Navy Air force Army Air Defenses Coast Guard Law and order The legal system is rater poor and regularly falls below UEM standards for fairness and neutrality due to bribery and intimidation. There is no death penalty. Women are heavily fined wear trousers or jeans, wear skirts above ankle length, wear skimpy swimming suits or refuse to cover their heads. Women who do not comply for eight times in a row have their lips cut off and are cast out of society forever. So far only 60 have been outcast since 2450. Labour-saving kitchen technology devices are considered decadent and slothful, so any woman who uses them is fined heavily and has her head publicly shaved. Last five election results Media It has one state-run national analogue AM radio station, LW radio station and analogue TV station. Internet usage in minimal in the capital even amongst state organs, the government and major companies. Locals can also pick up Milanese state Radio's LW analogue broadcasts and Ghana's MW digital transmissions in several border regions. Many family have video recorders, CD players and land line phones. 5% have mobile phones and 2% have smart phones. Fiber optic phone lines, 4-G phones and broadband internet are not commonplace. 0.5% have the internet, of which 0.25% have Broadband internet. Wi-Fi Internet is mostly confined to the capital. The Government, police, military, big business, etc, also use it for official information transfer such as tax returns and ordering supplies). There is a national newspaper and all major urban settlements also have a local newspaper. Also see Category:Nations- A nice new world